


Downtime

by ellebeedarling



Series: Spectre Requisitions Rare Pair Exchange 2017 [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Shepard and Jack share a rare moment of downtime.**Rated T for mild language and hints at sexy times.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraEMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/gifts).



> A treat for LauraEMoriarty for the SpectreRequisitions Rare Pair Gift Exchange. Enjoy!

Shepard pulled her knees toward her chest, propping the book on them and settling against the headboard. Downtime was a rare luxury; reading even more so. Quiet music filtered through the room completely drowning out the hum of the engine and the gurgling of the aquarium. Peaceful wasn't a mood often associated with Commander Shepard, but she savored the scarce occasions when she managed to achieve it.

 

The peace was shattered moments later by the violent entry of her girlfriend. Shepard watched as Jack paced around the small quarters for a few brief moments. “What's wrong?” she asked when Jack settled onto the sofa. Her book was cast aside so that she could tend to her lover instead.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Jack's sulky moods were becoming less and less frequent, but they still happened all too often. Shepard joined Jack on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “You can talk to me, you know?”

 

“I know,” the biotic huffed. “I just... it still feels weird, trying to depend on someone else. Sometimes it feels weak, but... I just want to be near you. It's like there's this itch under my skin that won't go away until I come up here, and I fucking hate it.”

 

Shepard laughed mirthfully. “You can be such an idiot sometimes, you know that?”

 

“Don't be an asshole,” Jack complained, but it lacked her usual vitriol.

 

“There's no shame in wanting companionship, Jack.” Shepard's voice turned soft as she caressed the woman's shorn scalp.

 

“What have you been doing?”

 

“Reading.”

 

Jack snuggled closer, arms looping around Shepard's waist. “Reading what?”

 

“The Time Machine. It's an ancient sci-fi book. Supposedly a classic.”

 

There was a snort, and Jack leaned back to catch Shepard's eyes. Reconsidering, she leaned in for a quick kiss. “Read it to me?”

 

Shepard grinned, nodded, and went to the bed to retrieve the paper copy. She loved the way old books smelled, the feel of the pages between her fingers. Once they were settled – Shepard at one end of the sofa, Jack's head in her lap – she began. “The Time Traveller (for so it will be convenient to speak of him) was expounding a recondite matter to us.”

 

The melodic lilt of Shepard's voice as she read lulled Jack into a state of peace so uncharacteristic for her. If she didn't want to break the mood, she would tell Shepard that it usually took a lot of drugs for her to feel this relaxed. The thing about learning to let someone in is that she didn't need to rely on other crutches to get her by. Having someone who cared about her enough to take away from her own free time to read her a story and stroke her head did more to calm Jack's rage than drugs ever had. And between Shepard's unconditional support, and her reluctant therapy sessions with Chakwas, Jack was starting to get a handle on some of the demons from her past.

 

She fiddled with Shepard's sweatpants while the story went on and realized that contentment was another foreign emotion that she'd begun to understand better. Shepard made it seem so easy sometimes, but Jack knew that her lover had her own share of demons to fight. Knew she had nightmares that kept her awake for days on end. Yet Shepard kept a positive attitude through it all. Jack liked to think she helped with that, at least a little. If Shepard was going to be a place of solace for her, then by god, Jack was going to offer the same in return. There would be mistakes along the way, but whatever happened, they'd stand and face their demons together.

 

As the chapter wound down, Jack stood and pulled her lover from her seat, arms wrapping around her waist. She grinned before pressing her lips to Shepard's, moving them steadily toward the bed. Shepard mirrored her girlfriend's expression, letting herself be dragged along. Jack may have disrupted her moment of peace, but there were plenty of ways to relax besides reading.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ellebeedarling](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
